The Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC) at Columbia University was established to courage and integrate research on the causes of Alzheimer's Disease (AD) and related age-related neurodegenerative diseases and to foster the development of improved diagnosis, prevention and treatment of these conditions. The Clinical Core and Neuropathology Core of the ADRC provide the patient and tissue resources for the examination of new diagnostic and treatment modalities and for biological investigation. The population of the Clinical Core is ethnically diverse with substantial numbers of White, Black and Hispanic patients. The integral research projects of the ADRC are focused on the molecular biology of dementia and on early changes in brain function in AD. These research projects are extended by a large number of independently funded projects on the dementias and their underlying biology which have been nucleated by the Center and draw on ADRC resources. The ADRC actively encourages research in all aspects of AD including caregiving, treatment and biology. The ADRC also serves and a source of education and information on AD. Through the efforts of Education and Information Transfer ore we provide a Web Page with both local and general information; training programs in the biology and psychology of aging; and extensive seminar and works- in-progress series; education for primary care physicians in care of AD patients and educational programs to the lay community. The ADRC offers research services for genotyping, DNA storage, cell line production and DNA sequencing and maintains a bank of appropriate tissues, DNA and cell lines to facilitate research in this and other research centers.